I Think I'm Fallin' For You
by LoveYourLife7
Summary: After the sudden death of her mother, Kim finally visited her friend who moved away a year ago. But to top that off, her summer has to be spent with her best friend's older brother she hadn't seen in ten years, his diva girlfriend, and her feelings for her best friend's brother that had returned. How will she survive her summer? -Kick ReadxReview
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**So I hope none of you mind if I put Little Sister on hold right? Okay, great! So here's a book that's been on my mind for way too long. Hope you enjoy it.**

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinkin' 'bout you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

BRINNNNGGG!

I stretched as I slammed my fist down on my annoying alarm and smiled. Today was the day I headed out to Denver and visited my best friend Donna Anderson. I mean, Donna moved away a year ago and we still video chatted but I mean, that's video chatting. Apparently, her older brother, Jack (my other best friend I haven't talked to in ten years), was returning from some karate school and she wanted me to visit them. Dad agreed with me after begging for several hours.

So, to top that off, he's taking my older sister to Hawaii with him.

Woo hoo.

I took a quick shower and changed into a floral shirt and a pair of blue skinny jeans. I found my black Toms and slipped them on before heading downstairs. My dad and sister were getting prepared to leave, happily throwing their shoes on. "Why so happy now?" I asked my dad, "you were just sighing in sadness yesterday about how mom died three months ago."

My sister rolled her eyes. She didn't like our mom for some reason. And was because mom tried giving everyone the time of day, including me. She didn't find that fair, she only wanted everyone's time of day. So, she doesn't like the rest of the family. My dad sighed. "Sometimes we have to move on in life," Dad said, "Rebecca taught me that."

I rolled my eyes. _Oh dad, don't you know you're 17 year old is having sex already? And that she's really stupid?_ I thought. I nodded and rolled my eyes. "So… shall we head to the airport? I seriously need to get my tan on," Rebecca said fanning herself, "and I hope it's colder in Hawaii than here. I'm currently suffering from heat loss."

My eyes widened. Uh, she can't be that stupid to mix up words. Yes, I get that we have a heat wave in Cali today but is she kidding? Heat loss? No – wait. She's just stupid. My bad. I wanted to correct her, but the sight of seeing my father praising her made me feel… relieved. As long as I'm not as stupid as them, I'll be fine in life. We gathered our stuff into the car and headed for the airport.

…

I was happy. I mean, people are happy when their family members hop on a different plane right? If not, then it's just me. I'm sitting here alone, waiting for my flight to arrive and hopefully it's not delayed. I sighed and waited for that announcement to come on. I propped my chin onto my hand and smiled at the passing family. They had two happy parents and teenagers. The mom and youngest daughter (I presume) were happily talking while the dad and the eldest were happily talking too. Every once in a while, they'd talk all together… _to each other_. It reminded of the relationship my family had together when mom was alive and not diagnosed with – "The flight to Denver, Colorado is now boarding passengers in terminal six," The announcer said.

I smiled and stood up. "That's me," I whispered, stalking off to terminal six.

…

After a two hour and 56 minute flight, the plane landed in Denver. I sighed to myself. And he couldn't drive me. Of course not, _Rebecca_ was with him. Most of me was happy to see Donna and her family while part of me was scared. I mean, Jack was back and I had no clue on how he looked. We hadn't spoken in ten years! I was six and he was eight! So, he ended up going to that karate school in Japan took a lot out I cried for six days straight. I mean, we talked a few times over the phone… until Jack turned thirteen. But still. Does he remember the English language? Wait – of course he does! He visited plenty of times (when I wasn't around). But will he remember me? No, does he remember me? Does he have a girlfriend? Wait – why am I even worrying (especially about the girlfriend part)? I mean, that little crush I had on him is gone… I think. Well, it has been gone for the last ten years now. "Kimmy!" I heard a yell.

I looked up and saw a brunette running to towards me. She was wearing an oversized shirt with a football on it with the words 'Touchdown' in big bubbles; her oversized sweats had paint stains… _everywhere_. Her hair was also extremely messy. And to top that off, her shoes had holes in them. I laughed. Still the same old tomboy Donna that moved away.

I stood up and hugged the said brunette. We broke the hug and she winked at me (for what, I don't know). "I have this whole summer planned out for you, me and Jack," She said, winking when she said Jack's name, "that will start after we scare or break Jack and his girlfriend up."

My head snapped towards her. "First, don't call me Kimmy. Second, I don't like Jack anymore!" Wow, I didn't sound so convincing there, "and third, Jack has a girlfriend?"

Donna smiled. "First, I like that nickname! It's better than what Joseph and Jack call you," Donna said. I sighed. So true, "second, Hun, once you see Jack, you won't be saying that. And third, yeah… just some girl."

She looked at my black duffel bag with the picture of a martial artist doing a flip on it. "You know… clothing wasn't really necessary, you can fit into my old clothing… Shorty," Donna snickered.

I pushed her playfully and prepared to pick my bags up. "Don't. We have to wait for Jack and his Wicked Whore of the West," Donna said dramatically. I laughed and her face became serious, "I'm not joking."

I sighed, "About that whole clothing thing, I know. But I felt the need for some of my stuff."

Donna smirked. I sense some teasing coming along. "Aww! Don't wittle Kimmy want to wear my brother's old clothing too? You know, it still smells like him," Donna said.

I rolled my eyes. "No! Why would I wear Jack's clothing?" I asked.

Donna rolled her eyes and sat us down. "Because by the end of this summer, you two will be sleeping in the same bed with each other," She said. My mouth dropped open. She seriously can't assume that. "Well… moving on. Mom! Dad! Over here!"

She waved. My right eye twitched. "Oh yeah," Donna began and I looked at her, "be my only friend to actually date Jack."

I raised a brow. Why the fudge chocolates would she say that? Jack? He's two years older than me! Donna smiled and looked at me. "When I called his girlfriend 'just a girl' I meant a retarded blonde whose skinny than a twinge," Donna said.

I laughed at this. "Donna, she's not retarded… she's just a little late," A calm voice said.

I smiled and stood up. There was a blonde woman holding her son, both with piercing green eyes like Donna, smiling at me. The brunet male and Donna were smirking evilly. Almost as if they were planning something. "Dannie! Michael! Joseph!" I screamed happily.

I pulled them into a hug. After a few, I broke it and took Joseph from Dannie's grip. "Hi, Joseph!" I said in a baby voice.

His tiny arms grabbed my neck and hugged it. "Kwimmy!" Joseph said happily.

He was only two. Don't get me wrong, I told him to call me Kimmy because the nickname he had for was embarrassing. Even though Donna's was worst (Fufucuddleypoops) I didn't like mine any better. "How's my little friend?" I asked him.

Joseph smiled at me and clapped his hands happily. "I turn two! I turn two!" He said.

I smiled. "I know! Anyone important to you came?" I asked.

His face crunched up so he could think. It was so cute. He finally smiled. "Jwackie!" He said.

I blinked. You know, I probably mentioned this already, but Jack shows up _a lot_ when I'm not around. I mean when we were fourteen, Donna's birthday was coming up but I couldn't go because I was grounded. And guess who came? That's right, Jack. And for Christmas, I wanted to visit Donna's household because I missed her and guess what? I came down with pneumonia and mom had to take me to the hospital. _That was the Christmas before mom died too_, I thought. Then Spring break came… but I couldn't go because… mom was diagnosed with something a few months earlier and she couldn't really go with me to Donna's house because she was in critical condition. So I stayed with her in the hospital, praying and hoping she'd get better. Then April came around… and instead of spending Easter with Donna, I cried at home for five weeks straight because mom had died. "You're really good with kids, Kim," Dannie said, collecting Joseph from me, "where's Amy, Hun?"

When she said it, I felt tears immediately. "Kim…" Donna said.

I shook my head. "She's- she's never mind. And well, I want to become a mother one day," I said, ignoring the Amy thing.

Donna smiled brightly, right past my head. I was scared to turn around because Michael smirked and Dannie shook her head in laughter. Joseph just smiled and sucked on his tiny thumb. "Where's Jack?" I asked.

Donna smirked, "I don't know. His flight was supposed to arrive right after yours…"

Just then, a pair of arms hugged me from behind and body pressed up against mine. Electricity jolts shocked me all over as my body warmed up. "Uh… he's right behind me right?" I asked.

They didn't even confirm it. "He sure is," A deep voice whispered in my ear, sending chills down my back.

I smiled and turned to hug Jack properly. "Hey, Kimster. I hadn't seen you ten years." He let go of my and eyed me up and down. Was he really checking me out? "You look more… mature," Jack said.

I eyed him. He was wearing a thin red sweater that was rolled up to his elbows, showing off some of his bulging muscles… which by the way makes me question if that's a lot of muscle for an eighteen year old. His was wearing black jeans and a pair of red and black Jordans. "Like what you-"

Jack was abruptly pulled back by a strong force. A blonde turned him and kissed him full of the lips. I raised a brow. Is she for real? We were clearly having a conversation. But here's what I gathered about her. She was almost Jack's height (which was about 6"foot 2), blonde, in a skimpy outfit, too much make-up on and _really, __**really**_ skinny.

She let him go and looked at me and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Caroline Fortie," She said.

Was. She. For. Real?

**Hey! Review please! I love reviews! They make me happy! **

**Love ya!**

**You Only Live Once! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Who Are You?

Chapter 2

**Seventeen. Freaking. Reviews? You guys broke my record! Keep this up and more frequent updates will come to you! Okay, here's the next chapter. Enjoy?**

I glanced at her hand, than at her, and back at her hand. "You're being for real right?" I asked, "I mean, you don't just pull someone away from a conversation – _to kiss them_ – while they are talking to someone. Donna was right." I glanced at her skimpy outfit. "You are a whore. Ever heard of clothes?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Right. You're Donna's tomboy friend," She said in disgust.

I snorted. "And you're the whore. It's a pleasure to meet you!" I said sarcastically.

Caroline rolled her eyes and adverted her attention to Jack. "Jackie-poo, be a dear and get my bags," Caroline demanded, _not asked_.

Jack's eyes filled with anger as his nostrils flared. Had she not known he hated that nickname? Some girlfriend she is. Where did he even meet her? Jack, without complaint for some reason, did as he was told. This angered Donna. "Really? She _demands_ something and you do it? Are you kidding me, Jack?" Donna asked, her anger flaring at Jack's answer.

He turned to face her. "You know why, Donna. Why I have to do this," Jack replied with just as much anger.

Donna rolled her eyes and her nostrils flared with anger. "Well! We have the money!" Donna yelled before stomping off with Jack's bags.

Her mother shook her head. "Kim, dear. Follow her," She said, "I sense much destruction with Jack's stuff."

I nodded, grabbed my _bag_ (I'm only empathizing it because Caroline has like ten bags) and ran after my best friend. Donna stopped by her family's (or hers. she probably didn't want to ride with Caroline) car. She took car keys out and unlocked the door. "This always happens! He does _everything for her_! Just because he needs that job… well! We have the damn money for a dojo!" Donna yelled frustrated. She froze for a while then opened the car's doors. "Get in, Kim. We'll see mom, dad, Joseph, Jackass and Whore at home."

My eyes widened. Jack and Donna always got along. Something tells me that when Caroline walked into the picture, shit just happened. I walked to the passenger's side and got in. "So… you and Jack aren't close anymore?" I asked.

Donna snorted. "No. Jack's not close to _me_ anymore. I try, Kim! It's her! She's needs to leave!" Donna screamed in the car, honking the horn for no good reason.

I jumped startled. "And how well that happen?" I squeaked out.

I devilish grin spread across Donna's face. "Dad and Mom agreed. You'll be spending your summer making Jack fall into your trap," Donna replied.

My eyes widened. "Whaaa?" I drawled out.

Donna didn't answer. She started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

_Me practically _seducing _Jack? I'm going to fail! _I screamed in my head. I must've said it out loud because Donna said, "No, you'll just have to be yourself and take up Jack's time. He's practically half-way there."

Unsure of what she meant, I nodded. "Um… okay. But how will this get rid of Caroline?" I asked.

Donna smirked. "Let my cousin, Brody, take care of that. She's a cheater anyways. Plus, she knows nothing about Jack… not even his birthday," Donna replied.

My mouth formed an 'o' and I nodded. "I get it. But… what will happen after all this?" I asked.

Donna smiled, "Oh, in two years, I'll have a best friend as my sister-in-law."

My eyes widened. Clearly she doesn't get it when I say I don't like Jack.

…

I lay on my bed, thinking of ways to send Jack into my trap. Clearly, I had none. _Just be yourself_, Donna's voice rang in my head. I sighed. If I had to be myself, I'd clearly lose him. I mean, I dress like a guy… and sometimes I act like one. What about that will Jack like? I feel so… sad? _Wait – why the hell do I care? Didn't Donna say something about being 'half-way there'? I'm fine,_ I thought. I smiled dismissively at the thought. But one thing still disturbed me. Why _is_ Jack dating the Latina girl from hell? "Clearly she's a whore!" I heard.

Footsteps trailed past my room. "I know, Donna! But I want the damn job!" Someone else yelled.

The siblings were – wait. When did Jack get home? "We can open one for you, Jack. Just ask sometime. Mom, Dad and Grandpa have no regrets lending money to family," Donna's more softer and calm voice said.

I heard Jack sigh. "I know. Where's Kim?" Jack asked.

My began beating a thousand times faster. He's l-looking for me? Why? "She's in the room right from yours," Donna replied. I could practically hear her wink when she said, "Don't have too much fun with her."

My eyes bugged out. Great. Now she thinks we're going to have sex? "It's not like that Donna! We're just friends!" Jack yelled.

He them mumbled something. "Yeah, whatever. It will be one day!" Donna yelled, before slamming her door shut.

There was knock on my door. "Kim? You in there?" I heard.

I cleared my throat. "Uh… yeah! One minute!" I yelled.

Jack mumbled a response and I searched for a pair of pants. Did I mention I was prancing around without pants in my room? Well, I was. I grabbed a pair of sweats and threw them on. I then ran to my door and opened in. jack was standing outside with a smirk planted on his probable soft, kissable – I mean his lips. "Well… what was all that shuffling about?" Jack asked.

I rolled my eyes and let him in. "I was looking for pants," I answered as I turned to sit on my bed.

Jack closed my door and sat beside me. "Hmm… that would've been a sight," He said.

I rolled my eyes and sighed sadly. "What's wrong?" Jack asked.

I looked at him. "You've changed," I replied.

Jack raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

Two hours earlier

I sighed as I rested my head back on the seat. "Nice car," I murmured.

Donna sighed. "Thanks…" She said, "There are some things that changed about Jack."

I sat up. "Like what?" I asked.

Donna parked in the driveway of her house – er, mansion-house (it's called a villa right?). She looked at me and smiled crookedly. "Jack's kind of a pervert now. He once cheated on his girlfriend. He _used to_ be a _player_ before Caroline tagged along. Kim, his first kiss was as soon as he left for that karate school during his third year! It wasn't even a kiss – they were making out! Two eleven year olds making out!" Donna hollered loudly. My eyes widened. _Er, what happened to Jack?_ "Kim! At twelve, he became so violent, that one time; the school didn't allow him to go home for the Christmas holidays. _Christmas!_ Ugh! Jack has changed!"

I looked at my shoes. My best friend was gone? I guess this is what happens after ten years. "Oh yeah. Jack's not a virgin."

My heart froze.

Present time

I sighed and shrugged. "It's just… how many girlfriends have you had?" I blurted out randomly.

Jack laughed. "Oh… just ten… nineteen. Twenty if you count Caroline. But the first nineteen relationships only lasted like… three or four days. I lost my virginity to one of them, but who cares right?" Jack said.

I forced a smiled. _ I do_, I thought. "Yeah. Who would? I mean, they're just relationships. Um… just out of curiosity, how do you think of females?" I asked.

Jack raised a brow. "Like human beings? With nice bodies?" He said unsure of himself. "Why?"

I smiled. "Oh nothing," I replied. _Pervert,_ I thought. "So how has school been?"

Jack lay back on my bed. "You know. Roommates," Jack said, "they suck. We've been talking so much about me, that I need to ask. How many boyfriends have you had?"

I sighed. "Four. But they were all jerks. The last one was named Ricky Weaver… so five you can say. We dated for like, two months before he moved," I replied.

Something flashed through Jack's eyes. "Oh," He responded, "I have to go somewhere. Caroline, Mom and Dad might be coming home soon. They went shopping."

Without letting me respond, Jack practically _ran_ out of my room. I sighed. Was it something I said?

…

Dinner time came around just two hours after my conversation with Jack. And let's just say, he's ignoring me. I sat down in front of _Barbie the Stripper_ and began eating my food. When Jack's mom put food in front of Caroline, she squealed in disgust making everyone look at her. "Is that meat?" Caroline asked.

Donna narrowed her eyes. "No, Caroline. Its fries," Donna replied sarcastically.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I don't want it! Get me some salad!" Caroline demanded.

Dannie rolled her eyes and mouthed 'Skinny Whore' to me. I stifled a laugh. "No, Caroline. Eat it. You need the meat, _Bones_," Donna said.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "No, I don't want it because one, your mother made it. And two, I hate meat," Caroline replied.

Dannie's eyes collected tears but didn't fall, Jack's head just hung low. _Why isn't he doing anything?_ I thought. Donna stood up. "Excuse me! That's my mom, you one cent whore! Watch who you're speaking about!" Donna yelled. She looked at Jack, "and why aren't you saying anything?"

Caroline huffed. "Because Jack doesn't like this food. He likes salad," Caroline replied, "and only salad."

Jack dropped his fork and placed his hands in his lap. "Caroline's right," Jack replied, "mom can't cook."

Dannie walked out of the room, silently crying. That must've hurt. Especially since it was a lie coming from her own son. Donna glared at him and Caroline. "Caroline, go suck a dick… wait – you've done it some many times," Donna said, "Jack… don't talk to me."

Michael got up and followed his family out the door. Caroline soon followed, with a bowl full of salad and straight to her room. Jack looked at me. "That was incredibly rude. That was your mother. Who are you and what happened to Jack Anderson. My sweet, generous friend. He obviously wasn't like this," I said.

Jack opened his mouth to speak but I walked out to comfort Dannie.

But really. What happened to Jack?

**Er, I make Jack sound terrible. But really, he isn't. It's what happened in his life that made him that way and we'll find out soon. Moving on, none of you like Caroline. And guess what? Me neither. She's such a disturbing girl and you'll soon find out why. Many of you like this Donna. I do too. My French Disaster will be updated tomorrow (Thursday) and Monday's only. I hoped you all like this chapter but for now… REVIEW!**

**You Only Live Once ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Kiss Me, Kiss Me

Chapter 3

**This won't be too long but long enough. Enjoy.**

I sat in my room thinking about my first dinner in the Anderson villa. Jack has most certainly changed. _And not in body size either_. I mentally slapped myself. _Dammit, Kim! No bad thoughts! _I scolded myself. Well, he's most certainly someone's servant. The Latina witch from hell's servant. My door opened and Jack walked in. "Kim. Can we talk?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "No."

Suddenly, I wasn't sitting on my bed but I was straddling Jack's waist. He held my wrist tightly. "I'm sorry but I have a good reason! If you understood the reason, you wouldn't be acting like this!" Jack shouted in my face.

I huffed. "Oh yeah? What's the reason, _Jack_?" I seethed.

Jack rolled us over so he was on top me in an intimate position. "Kim, I don't like Caroline… I was forced into dating her because I wanted a job at her family's dojo but it turned out Caroline liked me… I _like her_! Now I have to do everything she says-"

I rolled us over so I was pinning him down this time. "So? Dump her! Your family has the money!" I yelled.

Jack rolled us over. "It isn't that-"

Instead of finishing, Jack pressed his lips against mine. I just laid there in shock. _I-is this really happening?_ I thought in shock.

Jack's POV

I don't what in the world possessed me to kiss Kim, but I was tempted. I mean, people just kiss their first love's out of shock right? Of not, then I'm the only one*****. I stopped kissing the shocked girl and sighed. "Kim… only if you knew my predicament. I can't do that… beg my family-"

The door opened and we face it. Caroline was looking at us with murder in her eyes. "You kissed her!" She yelled.

I got off of Kim and walked out the room with Caroline in front, closing Kim's door. Caroline swung her hand back and hit me. It didn't hurt though; I was just ready to get out of her sight. "We're you just listening to me!" Caroline shrilled.

I rolled my eyes. "To be honest, no."

Caroline growled. _Dog much?_ I think bitterly. "You never listen to me! How is this relationship going to go on?" Caroline shrilled and I shrugged, "fine! We're over Jackson Anderson! Kiss that job goodbye!"

My eyes widened. _The job! No!_ I thought. I watched as Caroline stalked off into her bed and smirked. I held up five fingers and counted down. After the last finger, Caroline ran out and hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry! I don't want to break up! I forgive you for kissing that _thing_!" Caroline cried in my t-shirt.

I heard a gasp and turned around. Kim was standing there with her head hung down. My smirk fell and worry etched its way onto my face. _Kim. I forgot about what happened earlier,_ I thought. Kim looked at us and forced a smile. "I'm going to watch some TV with Donna… see you later, Jack." She turned to glare at Caroline. "Whore."

Kim stalked off down the stairs. But before she left I noticed a little glint of jealously in her eyes. _Does she feel the same way?_ I thought absentmindedly while Caroline stroked my chest.

Kim's POV

I sat beside a sleeping Donna while staring blankly at the clock. It was 12:30 A.M. and I still hadn't slept a wink yet. _Maybe because I'm thinking too much,_ I thought. I sighed and shook my head, turning my attention to the now creaking stairs. Jack was coming down the steps. "Uh… hey?" He said.

I forced a tiny smile and mumbled a small 'hey'. Jack frowned. "What?" I asked confused.

Jack shrugged. "When you force a smile you look unnatural," He replied. _He noticed?_ I thought. "At least smile when I'm around."

I sighed. "Why should I?" I asked, standing up and strutting into the kitchen, Jack following. "'Cause. I'll do this," Jack said.

I turned around. "Do w-"

Before I knew it Jack had picked me up and began spinning me around wildly. I silently screamed. "Put me down!" I said.

Jack pinned me to the kitchen floor and began tickling me. I began laughing. "Jack! Stop!" I whispered/yelled.

Jack stopped and looked into my eyes. I saw him leaning in and I slowly sat up to meet his lips. The minute our lips pressed together, I remembered Caroline. I broke the kiss and shook my head frantically. "What? What's wrong?" Jack asked worriedly.

I moved away from him. "Jack! Caroline! What about her?" I yelled/whispered.

Jack furrowed his brows together, and then relaxed before smiling. "We can go behind her back. Caroline is stupid and naïve, she'll never know," Jack suggested.

I sighed. "No… as tempting as it is, she's here for the summer," I replied.

Jack smirked. "So… you like me?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "No!"

Jack laughed. "But you said, quote and unquote, 'as tempting as it is'… am I right?" Jack responded.

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe I like you just like a pinch of salt," I replied.

Jack smirked. "Well… I don't like you," Jack replied. My face fell. "I-I kinda… l-"

Someone walked into the kitchen and we looked up. _Great. It's the Wicked Teaser of the West,_ I thought in fear. Donna smirked. "Aww… I'm sorry, I heard some loud laughing and woke up… am I interrupting something?" Donna asked wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Jack rolled his eyes and grabbed an apple. "You're something else," He murmured. He kissed Donna on her cheek and left. "Night."

Donna looked at me. "What happened?"

Gosh. How am I going to explain that it's barely been day two and Jack and I have kissed already?

**Guys, sorry for the shortness, I'm pretty sure the next one will longer. Oh yeah, my Wi-Fi was kinda messed up so it took a bit longer to update. Review.**

**You only live once **


	4. Chapter 4: Rejections and Deaths

Chapter 4

**I took so long. But honesty, school's been hard. I'm the most mature thirteen year old ever. Just don't put me by my friends and I'll be really mature. See, I have to prepare for high school… like right now. Then the application comes in January or December I think. I'm so unsure. Then you find out if you get accepted in February. So, I have to look into three different schools. So for me, it'll be a sports school (I'm extremely fast), an IB program, which I really want to go to, and a school for preforming arts (I'm extremely dramatic). So, if I update really late, I apologize. I haven't even updated My French Disaster like I promised because of school. I hate grade eight. And to top it off, I'm probably failing math because my teacher can't teach it. Enough about my life problems. So chapters may become shorter and I apologize. There's going to be a two week time skip in this chapter and it'll be a little sad. Enjoy this short chappie.**

Donna gasped and squealed. "He kissed you! And in front of Caroline too! I'm so happy for you both! When shall I expect little nephews and nieces running around?" Donna asked me.

I scowled. "Donna, find yourself a boyfriend… like… Jeremy perhaps?" I said.

She blushed. Jeremy Doulson was Donna's crush from Cali. I use to tease them both. They liked each other so much! Now, here I am and Donna's teasing me about Jack and me. That's Donna for you, always finds a way to torment you if you did it to her. "Shut up, Kimmy!" She said still blushing.

I laughed and walked up stairs. "I'm tired. See you in the morning, Don," I said.

She smiled and we hugged before I parted upstairs. When I opened my door, Jack was sitting on my bed playing with a bouncy ball. "I'd appreciate sleeping now, Jack," I said, startling the boy.

He smiled and walked over to me. He engulfed me in a hug. "I broke up with Caroline. And guess what? I'm not taking the job in NYC! I'm staying here in Colorado!" Jack beamed.

I stood there shocked. "Why?" I asked.

Jack shrugged. "I felt like I was living a lie… but she has to stay for the rest of the summer…" Jack said.

I rolled my eyes. "Um, why did you _actually_ break up with her?" I asked.

Jack shrugged, "I didn't feel anything for her and I felt guilty. Plus, she likes our cousin Brody. No hard feelings right? He likes her too. And… I love you."

Okay my heart sped up and I pushed Jack away. "Jack, I'm sorry. But I won't date my best friend's brother," I said, "but my sister's up for grabs."

Jack's eyes became emotionless. "Oh. See you in the morning, Kimberly," He said in a monotone voice.

I winced as he slammed my door shut. Okay, he used my full name. It's official. He's mad at me! I sighed and wrapped myself in my comforters. Okay, by morning Jack _should _be alright.

_I hope._

…

Morning came by quickly and I quickly showered and dressed. I walked downstairs and right into the kitchen. Everyone was there. I mean _everyone_. Caroline, Jack, Donna, Dannie, Joseph and Michael. "Morning everyone!" I said happily.

Everyone cheered a good morning (yes, so did Caroline), except for Jack. He just got up and left with a plate full of food. Caroline pressed her lips together before speaking, "You really shouldn't have rejected him… he really liked you."

Donna spit her food out and looked at me. "That's why he was so quiet! Jack's never quiet! Kim!" Donna yelled.

I sighed. "I know, I know. I shouldn't have but I couldn't date my best friend's brother," I replied.

_No matter how much I liked him_, I thought. Dannie chuckled. "But we all knew Jack was smitten with you, Darling. That's why we were going to be accepting," Dannie replied.

My eyes widened. _So none of them cared! What the hell! None. Of. Them. Cared. I feel so stupid!_ I thought. Michael and Caroline sighed. "Give Jack some time. He'll come around. And Brody's visiting in two weeks," Michael said, winking at Caroline.

She turned bright red and cleared her throat. "Oh yeah. I want to apologize for my attitude everyone. I'll leave as soon as possible," Caroline said.

Donna rolled her eyes. "That won't be needed. If you leave, we'll never hear the end of Brody," Donna replied in boredom.

I sat down at the table, just hoping Jack would come around.

Two weeks later

I woke up to the blaring sound of my phone's ringtone. I grabbed my phone off the stand and answered it. "Hello?" I asked groggily.

I heard soft sobbing. "Kim… this is Jeremy. Your cousin," A male said.

I smiled. The guy Donna had a crush on! Ooh, forgot he was my cousin. "Yeah. Who's crying and why?" I asked.

Jeremy choked back some tears. "Kim… they're dead. Your father and sister died in Hawaii after a volcano erupted."

I dropped my phone. I looked to my door. Thankful it was closed, I began crying. _And Kimberly Ann Crawford doesn't cry._

No POV

Donna looked at her watch. Brody was arriving any minute now and Kim wasn't downstairs yet. "Maybe she slept in or broke another guy's heart," Jack said coldly.

Donna glared at her inconsiderate brother. "Stop this, Jack! Maybe something's wrong…" Donna said.

Caroline ran downstairs. She was on the phone. "Yep, she's here… no! I'm serious! She really is!" Caroline yelled, "Yes, I'll tell them. Bye."

She hung up and looked at the family. "The last of Kim's family has died in Hawaii," Caroline said, "and Kim won't leave her room."

Donna ran upstairs with Caroline and Jack. She banged fist first on Kim's door. "Kimberly! Open this door right now! I'll get Jack to knock it down!" Donna yelled.

Sobbing was heard followed by an, "Fuck off! Leave me alone!"

Donna shook her head and looked at Jack. Their parents arrived just in time for Jack to break down Kim's door. There she was, sitting in the middle of the room, sobbing like no tomorrow. "They're gone. I have nowhere to go now. Aunt Melissa and Jeremy are moving to Colorado to be away from the place where we use to live. I have no one!" Kim sobbed.

Donna hugged her best friend. Dannie cleared her throat as she heard knocking. "Brody's here. I'll get it," She said.

Everyone nodded as she left. Joseph walked over to Kim and put his tiny hands on her face to wipe her tears. "You're so adorable," Kim said.

Joseph smiled. "Don't cwry! Stay here! Stay here!" He said, "There are always more brighter days."

Kim smiled a little before crying again. This time Jack picked the blonde up and put her on her bed. "Seriously… what about your mother?" Jack asked.

Kim cried harder. Caroline gasped. "How did your mother die?" She asked.

Michael laughed. "Amy's not dead… right, Kim?" Michael asked in a softer tone.

Kim sniffled before answering. "Two months ago… mom died of- of leukemia. She left me so early. Now I won't have a dad or mother to call me beautiful on my wedding day. A sister to tease me recklessly. I'll have no one!" Kim sobbed.

Joseph jumped on the bed and hugged Kim's front. He kissed her cheek and stayed in that position. Now, Donna, who seemed to be factor of surprises, said, "Jack. Why don't you cuddle with her too?"

Caroline almost laughed at Jack's expression while Michael shot his daughter a look. "What? I was kidding," Donna whispered.

Kim laughed unexpectedly. "You know, when mom died. I told myself that I'd stop crying over her or anyone else that died. That I'd be strong. I promised her in the hospital the day she took her last breath. Her last words to me were 'don't stop fighting. There'll always be better days.' I never wanted to forget her like she told me to. I feel like I'm the cause of her death! I'm always the cause!" Kim sobbed.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Stop saying those things. You aren't. Maybe you're not as fortunate as others, but you'll always be that special person in someone's heart," Jack said.

Kim glared at him. "Like yours?" Kim yelled. Jack just stood there motionless. "I don't want to just in your heart. I want a family to love me like my mom."

Donna smiled. "We love you all the same, Kim," A voice said.

She looked behind Jack and caught a glimpse of a smiling brunet. "Hi, Brody," She whispered.

Brody smirked. "I take it you're not going to the funeral just like you ditched out on your mom's?" Brody said. Kim sighed and nodded. "Then, we have time to make you joyful again… and if Jack doesn't help out, I'll personally rip his balls off."

Jack chuckled a bit and brotherly hugged Brody. "Not before I get you first," Jack said.

Brody smirked. "So, Donna. What's the schedule for Kim's summer? We can't have a glumly blonde around," Brody said.

Kim rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at the brunet, accidently hitting Caroline when Brody put her in front of him. "Hey!" Caroline cried.

Brody laughed and kissed her cheek. "Nice to see you without heels. You're much shorter… like you're actually 5"6 ½," Brody said proudly.

Caroline's cheeks burned. "Y-yeah, well, I-I don't want to be a supermodel anymore… I'm too short without heels on," Caroline said.

Brody smirked and noticed all the sad faces. "Seriously, I came here to have the best summer ever! Let's get a move on! We're going to the amusement park!" Brody beamed.

Everyone groaned. Going to the amusement park with Brody is like a first class ticket to your nightmare.

**Okay, this chapter sucks and it was in the plan for Kim's dad and sister to die because I was planning on making her move into… well, you all can guess. Updates will take longer so be patient with me and review if you wish for another.**

**You only live once ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Kisses and Danger Part 1

Chapter 5

LightningAttitude** I don't really like how some people write books that some cliché stuff in it… but sometimes it turns out to be good! Even if it's cliché. Enjoy this one!**

Kim's POV

Here we are. At our death sentence. At GLENWOOD CAVERNS ADVENTURE PARK. I gulped as I looked up and saw the rollercoaster. _I_ could feel the puke coming up my throat. "I know," Jack whispered in my ear, making me jump a little. _I almost forgot he was sitting beside me_, I thought. "Brody likes _really, __really, __**really**_ big rides. The scary ones too."

I shivered at the contact of his warm breath. _Oh Jack, you don't know what you do to me_, I thought. "We're here!" Dannie announced.

We slowly got out (with the exception of Brody who made it out before everyone) and looked around us. "W-what's that ride called?" Donna stuttered pointing to the rollercoaster.

Brody smiled and gently patted Donna's back. I stared at the rollercoaster. It looked pretty scary. _Of course he'd choose it. He's Brody after all_, I thought rolling my eyes. "That, my cousin, is the best ride here." _The worst in some eyes_. "The Cliffhanger Rollercoaster. Perched on the canyon walls high above the Colorado River, is the highest-elevation coaster in the U.S. Ride the state's longest alpine coaster and The Giant Canyon swing as it launches you 1300' out over Glenwood Canyon," Brody stated smiling.

Donna began fake coughing. "You know what? I'm getting pretty sick… so is Kim!" Donna said. I took this as a cue to start coughing too. Jack chuckled and shook his head. "We should get going."

As we began walking to the car with Dannie (who also feigned sickness along with Caroline), Michael hollered, "Of course! Men were always the strongest!"

We stopped in our tracks and looked at them. They were all smirking. "Is this a challenge?" Dannie asked, competition burning in our eyes.

Jack laughed, "Of course. You guys know we can go on _any ride_ and play _every game_ in this amusement park and not scream."

Donna, Caroline, Dannie and I approached them. "Oh yeah?" They nodded. We stuck out our hands and all said,

"You're on. Boys against girls."

…

Have you ever been so scared to play Laser Tag that you wanted to back out? Well, that's how I felt right now. I could _feel him, sense him, smell him_… even hear him. Well I couldn't, but he was snaky! Jack was currently trying to take me out! Me of all people! His best friend of all people! But then again, he's mad at me. I hugged the laser gun to my chest and slowly made my way around the place. I could never escape him! He's a third degree black belt! He's like… like… like a ninja! I heard chuckling. _Jack's chuckling_. He was close now… I was in for in. "Where are you going, Kimmy?" He asked.

I turned around, thinking he was there. But he wasn't. I sighed in relief and turned around again. This time, Jack was standing there smirking at me. "No! Jack! Please! I'll do anything!" I pleaded.

He lowered his gun and he grinned like a mad man. "Kiss me," He demanded, "or, I can shoot you ten times and kill you off."

I huffed. I had to. I had to live. I walked up to the eighteen year old and grabbed his collar, bringing him down to my eye level. "Don't tell anyone," I whispered.

I gave him a slow, passionate kiss, which Jack, obviously, turned into a five minute heated make-out session. We broke apart only to have Jack shoot me ten times and kill me off. "Y-you promised!" I screamed in frustration.

Jack only laughed and walked away. "And sometimes, we aren't to be trusted!" He looked at me and smirked. "We won!" He hollered running off.

I huffed. They made our little game rules for this one, but I'll get them the next time. I will.

…

We sat at the food court. "So the object to stuff as many things down your throat and try not to throw it up on the rollercoaster?" Brody asked. We nodded. "We men can do that! We have strong stomachs."

We smirked. _Don't be too sure, boys._ "Can you boys go and get us some sodas, please?" Caroline asked, an evil glint in her eyes.

They shrugged and walked off. We stood up and put things in their food. Things that'd make them throw up. They cheat, we cheat. We sat back down before they came back. They handed us our sodas we gratefully thanked them. We sipped our drinks and ate our foods, all the while smirking.

…

No POV

The boys slowly made their way to the rollercoaster. _I feel extremely queasy,_ they thought. _What's wrong with me?_ Little did they know the girls put a little blue cheese in their food. Just a little something to bring back up that food.

They got onto the rollercoaster. It began about ten minutes later. The girls smirked. _The end will be FUN!_ They deviously thought.

…

As soon as the ride stopped, the boys ran off and straight to garbage. They threw up all of their contents in their stomach. "Thought you boys had strong stomachs," Dannie mocked them.

Kim laughed, as did Donna and Caroline. Jack lifted his head up and looked at them. "You put blue cheese in here!" Jack yelled.

The girls laughed. Nothing was better than seeing the sexist boys lose at their own game. "Just like you boys cheated at Laser Tag. Not supposed to get boys to seduce us or you guys do it yourselves," Caroline and Donna said mockingly.

They huffed and continued throwing up.

…

Donna gulped as she looked down the cliff they were standing on. "Oh no! I can't! I'm not going bungee jumping!" She screamed, trying to rip off the secured suit.

Jack laughed. "Not so tough now, Donna," He said mockingly.

Donna glared at her brother and pushed him off the cliff. He screamed as he fell down. But not of terror, of joy. "This is fun!" Jack yelled happily.

The rest of the boys jumped, happily screaming too. "Come on girls!" Brody yelled.

The girls looked down and gulped. "We're not read- ahhhhhh!" They screamed as some kids bumped into them accidently.

Their screams of terror became louder as the rope just kept going up and down before swinging them from side to side. Donna and Dannie had their heads down. "What's wrong?" Michael called.

He wasn't worried; he was just making sure they didn't enjoy it. Simultaneously, the girl cried, "I want to get off this thing!"

They boys laughed. "Revenge ain't sweet is it now?" Jack called.

Their roars of laughter became harder.

The girl give them death glares (they did not seem to notice) while menacingly whispering, "We'll get you boys back… don't worry."

**Did you guys like it? Did ya? Anyways, I know I said updates were going to be later, but I had too! I was in my mind! Oh my gosh! You guys will love the second part to it! And if anyone is wondering about Joseph, he's at the babysitter's house (AKA; their aunt). Review for the next chapter! Review!**

**You only live once**

**P.S. That is a real amusement park if you guys didn't know and those rides and games are actually it in! **


	6. Chapter 6: Kisses & Danger Part 2

Chapter 6

**Hey, hey! I'm back! This Friday I have a Professional Activity Day, also known as PA day here in Toronto, also known as NO SCHOOL! So, before someone asks in a review, 'will you update then?' no. Sorry, to break your hearts. I'll probably be updating tomorrow or Thursday. On Friday, I'm watching a movie with my friends. What should we watch?**

**A comedy?**

**A horror?**

**Or Breaking Dawn Part 2?**

**We need some help choosing! **** Anyways, enjoy this one. It should be a little sad. **

They family and Kim stood over the Glenwood Canyon. Well, sat. They were going to ride the Giant Canyon Swing. The one Brody was currently rambling on about. "… It launches you 1300' over th-"

Dannie, who became annoyed the minute Brody spoke, yelled, "Shut up!"

Brody jumped a bit and quieted down. Dannie sighed and rested her head on the seat, only to have it take up and jerk her upwards. Dannie, Kim, Donna, Jack and Michael screamed for their lives. Brody and Caroline were laughing loudly. To them it was fun, the rest wanted out. "Brody! Why did you recommend this?" Kim yelled over the other screaming people.

Brody laughed. "I didn't! Caroline did!" Brody laughed happily.

Kim closed her eyes, hoping the ride would end soon. Unfortunately, it didn't, it went higher over the Glenwood Canyon.

…

Kim dizzily walked off the ride. Everyone else jumped off with no problem. She stumbled and fell forward. It was just her luck when Jack caught her. "Are you okay?" Jack asked.

Donna and Caroline rushed over faster than Dannie, Michael and Brody. "I'm so dehydrated… why didn't we go to a water park?" Kim asked.

Brody smiled. "I know one! It's called Water World!" Brody announced.

Everyone blankly stared at him. "NO! We're going home! Forget the water park!" Everyone yelled.

Jack carried Kim in bridal style as they walked off to the car. Dannie looked at her saddened nephew. "Maybe next week, Brody," She sighed.

His face lightened up like Christmas lights and he ran to the car in unbelievably speed.

…

Dannie waved to her sister-in-law as she walked back to the car. "Thanks you very much, Rebecca!" She called.

The blonde smiled. "No, problem, Darlin'!" She said in her heavy Texas accent, "come by anytime soon!"

Dannie put Joseph in the back seat of the van, and hopped in the front. "What a lovely lady," Dannie commented.

Donna looked at her mother in disbelief. "You don't like Aunt Rebecca!" She announced.

Dannie smiled. "I know! Michael drive!" Dannie demanded.

Joseph clapped. "How was day?" He asked cutely.

Jack smirked. "We had a lot of fun! Especially me! Kim gave me a kiss!" Jack beamed.

Brody, Caroline, Donna and Dannie smirked at the blushing Kim. Even Michael was smirking, and he was driving the car! "Jack! You promised not to tell!" Kim yelled.

Jack laughed. "No, I promised not to kill you… but I did!" Jack said.

Kim punched Jack's leg and he smirked. "Ooh… Kimmy's very kinky," Jack commented, "a little higher next time."

Kim tried attacking him but Michael came to an abrupt stop at the gas station. Kim hit her head on the seat in front of hers. "Ow…" She whined.

Dannie shook her head. "Jackie, be a gentleman," She said.

Jack pouted, "I am! And don't call me that!"

Dannie sighed and followed Michael into the gas station. Everyone, but Joseph (who fell asleep) and Jack (who was playing Fruit Ninja on his phone), turned to Kim. "So… kiss him again for us?" Caroline begged.

Jack smirked and Kim blushed. "N-no! Not ever again!" She stuttered.

Donna turned away to text on her phone. "Why not? Don't you like him?" Donna asked.

Kim blushed and hung her head down. "Aww, it's alright. I know I'm sexy," Jack said cockily.

Kim went to punch his arm, but Jack caught her fist. In one fast motion, Jack had his arm around Kim's waist and he was kissing her. Kim broke the kiss and turned to face her window, blushing wildly. "Ugh! Date already! There's so much unresolved sexual tension!" Brody whined.

Kim cleared her throat, "It'd be illegal. I'm sixteen and he's eighteen. I'm not a legal adult."

Donna faced Kim. Anger written on her face. "Stop with the damn excuses! What's next? My family just died and can't date anyone in my misery? You look perfectly fine to me! Stop with the damn excuses!" Donna yelled.

Kim glared at her friend. "Shut up! I'm not making up excuses and don't bring my family into this!" Kim's voice cracked, "what happened to them is none of your business! And if you were really my true friend, you wouldn't want me to date your brother!"

Donna rolled her eyes. "Wanna talk up some shit now? _You're_ not the _true friend_! You're the fake friend! I'm being true! I tell you everything and you 'forgot' to tell me, _me_, that your mother died! Some friend you are!" Donna yelled.

Kim unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the car door. "Then I'm not your friend!" Kim yelled.

She slammed the car door and ran off.

Kim's POV

Why did I do that? I don't know my way around Denver, Colorado. Right now I was walking aimlessly in the streets of Denver. I didn't even know the street! A man approached me and I turned away. As I was walking the other way, another came. I looked to cross the street, but there were more. I backed up in to a building wall, tears threatening to fall. _I'm going to get raped then murdered!_ I thought. "Hey pretty little girl," One said, touching my cheek.

Did I mention it's been hours? And that I was in an alley way? I slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!" I yelled.

One pressed their body up against mine and began grinding themselves on me. I held back my tears. "You like that… don't you!" He yelled.

I pushed him away and punched the next one that tried touching me. They looked at me and two grabbed my arms and held them behind my back. One ripped my shirt off. Then… it began.

_Why do I always have bad luck?_

…

I slowly dressed myself in my now ripped clothing. I grabbed my phone and dialled my number. "Yeah… hello? Jack. Can you pick me up? I'm in an alley way on…" My voice cracked as I looked for the street name, "123 Street **(A/N: Made up street :p)**."

I wrapped my arms around my legs as I brought my knees up to my chest. I waited for twenty minutes straight until I saw a black BMW pulled up. _Jack… how will I tell him? He might kill someone…_ I thought.

Jack got and kneeled in front of me. "Kim… what happened?" Jack asked.

I hung my head down and began crying. _What am I supposed to tell him? 'Hey Jack! I just lost my virginity to a couple of strangers!' he'll think I'm a slut!_ Jack rubbed my arm. "Kim… what's wrong? Tell me," Jack whispered worriedly.

He lifted my chin so I'd look at him. "I-I was r-raped…" My voice cracked.

Jack froze and his eyes burned with revenge. He picked me up and walked over to his car. He gently put me in his car and walked around to the other side. By his actions, I could tell Jack wanted to kill something or someone.

…

I woke up the next morning in my bed. I was in the clothing I wore last night… _that night_. I silently cried. I got up and walked into my bathroom and took a look at myself. I was bruised. _Everywhere_. I stripped myself of my clothing and took a shower.

…

I slowly walked down the stairs and heard three familiar voices. "Dude! What's your problem?" A male yelled.

My legs and arms shook with fear. "Kim! Come down!" Caroline said running down the stairs, taking me with her, "come meet some people."

I couldn't stop her. I was too late. "Kim! That's Arthur, Ricky and Lee!" Caroline beamed, "guys this-"

They cut her off… well, Ricky did. "Fancy seeing you here," He commented.

Caroline blinked. "You met them?" Caroline asked.

I shook my head but Lee laughed. Jack looked confused as he looked between us. "Of course she did! We had fun last-"

He didn't finish, for Jack had punched him. "You sick twisted bastards. Get the hell out of my house before I do something I will regret in the future," Jack yelled.

Lee scrambled up and they walked to the door. "I don't need this! She wasn't even good! Worthless girl!" Arthur yelled.

Jack's nostrils flared. "That's because you raped her!" Jack yelled.

They walked out of the door. Jack turned to Caroline and I. Caroline, not wanting to get hurt, passes me to Jack and walked into the kitchen. Jack hugged me tight and I cried. "Don't worrying… I won't let anything hurt you again… I promise…" Jack whispered in my hair, "I won't. We'll go to your sister and father's funeral too."

I hugged his waist and cried harder. _How is that when Brody touched me in the hall, I pushed him away? But here I am hugging Jack. How come I didn't call my best friend but I called Jack to pick me up last night? Is it possible that I love this eighteen year old boy? Did everything that happened to me happen for a reason?_ I thought, holding Jack tighter if possible. _Was it possible that amusement parks, deaths and moving here happened for a reason?_

**I changed the genre to romance and angst. It fits the story better. Oh, this was supposed to happen! Ever heard of the saying 'Everything happens for a reason'? I love that saying because it's so true! **** Anyways, review.**

**You only live once **


	7. Chapter 7: Jack's Little Secret

Chapter 7

**I'm over eighty reviews and happy! **** Just had to update****. Enjoy.**

It's been a little over three days since that day (I mean, four days. My bad). I was sitting in my room with Jackson. Oops, I mean _Jack_. We were currently playing a game of cards… of goldfish. "Got any nines?" Jack asked.

I bit my lip. _Cheat_, I thought. "No, goldfish," I replied.

Jack picked up and card and sighed in defeat. Finally, my _turn_. "Got any nines?" I asked the same question.

Jack's eyes widened. "You little cheat! That nine is mine!" He yelled.

I laughed and shook my head. He smirked and began tickling me. I flinched and he stopped. "Sorry," I murmured.

Jack sighed. "No, I'm sorry," He said, "I forgot that you were… raped."

I sighed. This was difficult. I looked at the said boy. He was now blushing. "If you don't mind, I want to change my shirt," Jack said.

I nodded and closed my eyes. As soon as I felt the bed become a little less heavy, I opened my eyes. I silently gasped. On Jack's tanned body, there were a whole bunch of _tattoos._ I mean, things like this never shock me, but there he was. Tattooed all over. On his back was a spider that said 'Beware of the Donna.' I silently giggled. He got a tattoo based on Donna. His shoulder blade had one, but I couldn't read it, it was so small. He turned to face me. "What?" He asked, finishing putting on the rest of his shirt.

I smiled. "You have a Donna based tattoo." I furrowed my brows together. Serious time. "I'm disappointed in you Mr. How many tattoos do you have?" I asked in a 'disappointed' tone.

Jack smirked. "Like… ten? Twelve? I'm unsure. Probably more," He replied.

My mouth formed an 'o' shape and smiled. "Cool… what do the rest say?" I asked.

Jack's smirk faded. "None of your business." I frowned. What was he hiding? "I'm going out. I'll be back in a few hours," Jack said.

He left without waiting for me to say anything. I sighed and fell back on his bed. Suddenly, there was a furious knock at the door. "Kimberly! I'm coming in!" Donna's voice came.

I smiled; I longed to talk to her again. My smile faded as I remembered what she said. That actually hurt. The door slowly opened. "Are you ignoring me still?" No answer. She walked in and sat on the bed beside me. "I'm sorry," She whispered. I still didn't answer. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt, K-"

I sat up. "Well it happened! Okay! It happened! Maybe if you hadn't said anything, I wouldn't be here!" I screamed at her.

She folded her hands and sighed. "Jeremy has a girlfriend named Bri. I don't like him anymore… I like one of… Jack's friends," She replied. She looked at me. "He saved me a summer ago from Jack's other friends. They were going to rape me until he came. He sent them to the hospital… I'm sorry that Lee, Ricky and Arthur actually got to you." She choked back some tears. "And it was my fault too! I'm the worst friend ever!" And that's when the waterworks began.

I sighed. Sometimes she could so dramatic… or was she faking this time? All I know is that Donna never cries. I awkwardly patted her back. "See! Our friendship is so awkward!" She cried.

Okay, so they're real tears. And me? I'm extremely shocked. "Now, now, Donelle. Ever call me Kimberly again and I'll karate chop your neck," I sneered.

Donna laughed and hit my arm. "And call me Donelle and I'll karate chop _your_ neck," She mocked my words. We laughed like usual best friends would. "Jack's hiding something." I looked at my friend. So she sees it too. "And Caroline knows what's going on."

I sighed. "Yeah… I kind of guess. He kept leaving me in his room during this week to go somewhere. He wouldn't me tell either. Somehow… I think Jack's up to something…" I said in deep thought.

Donna nodded. Before she says anything, Jack's door opened. Dannie walked in smiling. "Are you girls hungry?" She asked.

We nodded and followed her downstairs. "Apology accepted by the way," I whispered to Donna.

She smiled and we did our little handshake. "Never again will we argue," She promised.

I smiled. "Never again."

…

Donna and I laughed as we scanned through pictures of her dad. "He looks like a freak! I mean, who jerry curls their hair like that? He can't pull of a Michael Jackson!" Donna laughed.

I laughed so hard that tears fell out of my eyes. The door opened and Jack walked in with Caroline. Both looked extremely tired and they both looked like death. Donna cleared her throat and they looked at us. "Where have you two been?" She asked softly and calmly.

Deep down, I knew that she was raging. "Places," Jack vaguely answered.

Caroline blinked three times. "Somewhere," She replied.

They slowly walked up stairs. Donna and I looked at each other before following them. They were in Jack's room. We pressed our ears against the door and listened. _"Why can't we-"_

It was Caroline. _"Because, Donna has a big mouth and Kim will forever worry. Would you like it if I told Brody?"_ Jack asked.

Caroline huffed and I imagined her running her hand through her curly blonde locks. _"No! But still! Donna's your sister and Kim's your first love! I would tell Brody if it meant protecting them! From_ them_, Jack, I would!"_ Caroline whispered/yelled.

I could practically see Jack pacing around in the room. _"Tell them Caroline! Tell them that you're in mafia gang, owned by your father and something you dragged me into!"_ Jack yelled.

We gasped in unison. But, it wasn't smart. For the door swung open. We looked up and saw a furious looking Jack. "_YOU WERE LISTENING!"_ He yelled.

We gulped. This doesn't look pretty.

**Hey, guys. Late updates. I have a lot of school work. Not to mention I have a crush that has been consuming most of my thoughts and I apologize. But at least when I think about him (in other words, fantasize) I get more ideas! You're all lucky! Anyways, reviews make me happy! At least five for the next chapter!**

**AusllyKickLover4ever **


	8. Chapter 8: Wanting Out

Chapter 8

I've never been so scared in my life. Jack was glaring down at us and Caroline looked so worried. I almost pissed myself. And judging but Donna's face, she probably felt the same too. "Were you listening?" Jack sneered at us.

We slowly nodded. He took in a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. Donna being… well, herself, piped up, "Jack. If you keep doing that, you'll be bald by 50."

Jack glared at her and she mumbled a sorry. Before I knew it, we were dragged into the room by one leg. The door closed and Jack sat on his bed, Caroline beside him. "Guys… you ca-"

Jack glared at us. "Of course not! It's not like Donna has a big mouth and that Kim has issues with not worrying about people!" Jack yelled sarcastically.

We hung out our heads low. We were in for it this time. I looked at Jack, and opened my mouth to say something, but closed it like a gaping fish. Donna sighed, "Jack, we're-"

Jack glared at her, effectively shutting her up. "Sorry? Please, you aren't!" He yelled. Caroline tried calming him down and Donna tried speaking. "Get out!"

We scrambled to our feet and left the room. As soon as we made it to Donna's room, she broke down. I held her tightly. _To be honest, I never found Jack so scary before_, I thought. Donna was bawling and I was about to break down too. Donna's sobs became louder and eventually, she told me to leave her room. I got up and walked to my room and sat down on my bed. _Where did he go wrong?_ I looked out my window. _Hmph… he's so rude, kicking me out when I practically moved here now_. I crossed my arms then unfolded them. _Then again… he _was_ forced into it_, I thought. I sighed and lay down on my bed. _But he still didn't have to yell at us_. I felt a tear escape my eye and I quickly wiped it away. _I miss the old Jack._ I sniffled in hopes of no one hearing me, but someone had walked into my room. "Kim," I heard Jack's voice.

I looked up. He was shirtless for the first time since he came here – sleeping doesn't count guys. I saw everything perfectly now. He had the wings of a bird on each side of his chest. His lower stomach had an angel with a bible. You could see on his collar bone, a picture of a female. I shivered. _Obviously Donna wasn't lying of his perverted ways_, I thought. His arms had some sort of flames twirled around it… wait – it's a dragon's tail. "Stop looking," Jack commanded.

I looked up and cleared my throat. "H-how many do you have?" I asked.

He shrugged. "How many does Harry Styles have?" He countered.

I resisted the urge to hit him. "About 27 or 28**(1)**," I said.

Jack sighed. "Then I have 28," He said.

I didn't ask to see them because I knew he'd get pissed off. I just lay here, on my bed, looking at most of them. "I said stop looking," Jack growled.

I flinched and he looked apologetic. "Sorry," He whispered.

I nodded. I was too afraid to talk. Jack looked at me and kneeled in front of my bed. "Kim… can you… can you not tell my parents?" He asked.

I nodded. "Say something," Jack sneered, "are you afraid or something?" I didn't answer and Jack stood up. He ran a hand through his hair before picking up a vase and throwing it against the wall. I felt like screaming. I was scared and he was mad. "You are!"

I began crying as more things were thrown. _Maybe I can kiss him to calm him down?_ I thought suggestively. I stood up and walked over to Jack. Grabbing his shoulders, I reached up and pressed my lips against his. He immediately started kissing back and his arm went around my waist. _I'm still scared_, I thought as we parted. His forehead was against mine, and his lips brushed up against mine. "I promise not to hurt you or Donna, Kim," He whispered.

I wanted to smile but instead, I stepped back and bounced on the heels on my feet. Jack looked away from me. "Kim… speak to me," Jack said softly, "I miss your voice."

That's right. I haven't spoken since we got caught. Not one word. "I'm sorry for being nosy," I replied.

Jack walked towards me and backed up. "Come on, Kim! Stop!" shouted Jack.

We kept doing the same thing until my back hit the wall. I tried not to break down, but it was hard. My first love, crush, and best friend with in a gang and didn't want to get out. I cried and cried until no more tears could fall. "Are you done?" Jack asked.

I nodded. He lowered his head until his lips touched mine. I kissed him back. It was slow and passionate. _Never knew someone in the mafia could be passionate… then again, this _is_ Jack_, I thought. His hands rested on my hips and mine wounded themselves around his around his neck. I felt Jack licked my bottom lip and I jerked back. It reminded me of that night. Jack looked at me. "Kim… are you alright?" He asked.

I shrugged. He closed his eyes and turned around. "If you aren't going to speak to me, then fine," He said.

He walked out, slamming the door behind him. I sunk to my knees, touching my lips. _Why did I let him kiss me?_ I thought.

**. . . : . . . : . . .**

Breakfast the next day had to be the quietest thing anyone had ever experienced. Neither I nor Donna had spoken a word. All we did was nod, shake our heads or shrugged. Dannie looked worried and Michael was just flat out concerned. Brody was confused and Joseph was too. "So… Jack, dad wants to know where you want your dojo built," Dannie said referring to her father.

Jack forced a smiled. "In the town's mall," Jack replied, "or right beside it."

Dannie nodded and went to go make a call. Michael smiled. "How did everyone sleep last night?" Michael asked.

Brody was the first to answer, "Me! I had a dream that Kim and Jack got married and had sixteen kids together."

Cue my choking. I began coughing wildly to get the bacon that was now lodged in my throat, out. Finally, it came out and quickly drank my water and left.

Jack's POV

I sat emotionless at the table after Brody said that. _Remind me to kill that little idiot_, I thought. After I saw Kim walk out and Donna follow behind her, I just wished I never went inside her room last night. My phone unexpectedly rang and I excused myself from the table. "Hello?" I answered.

"_Jack, my boy! Where's my money?_"

I wanted to groan, but supressed it. "You have to wait," I said, "I just want out."

"_And I just want my money to make sure you get out of my gang."_

I heard the dial tone and I groaned. _Shit. If I don't get it in time, I'm asking for my family's funeral_.

**Tee hee. Sorry for the long update. It has almost been a month. If I had updated on December 27****th****, it would've been. Who was the person who called Jack? I don't know. We'll find out soon. And if you haven't read my other books How to Change a Bad Boy or Beauty and Her Beast, I recommend them!**

**StupidlyGenius – Yep, there's a lot. And you mixed up where I lived… it was Toronto :p**

**Life-Goes-Round – Sorry! I've been so distracted with How to Change a Bad Boy**

**ilovesports1999 – Yes, a huge twist indeed **

**LiveYourPassions – You're not sure and we'll find out**

**Lily – Fangirl all you want **

**Guest – They probably had better luck…**

**mckoy12345678910 – Are you serious? I'm the one on Fanfiction with a crazy plot like this? Awesome!**

**If any of you guys are One Direction lovers (like me) you'll know that Harry Styles loves getting himself tattoos… and he's at about 27 or 28 at the moment…**

**So much reviews telling me to update… I was getting there guys. Anyways, review if you dare…**

**AusllyKickLover1379**


	9. Chapter 9: Dating

Chapter 9

I knocked on Kim's door. "Come in," She said.

I walked in and found Kim saying on her bed, staring at a picture. It was me, her and Donna when we were just young. _Oh… I was her almost first kiss_, I thought. She turned her head and looked at me. "Yes?" She asked.

I sighed and sat on the ground in front of her bed. "Kim, what are we?" I asked, "We kiss, then stop talking. What does that makes us?"

She rolled her eyes. "A rollercoaster," She said.

I frowned. Obviously you could hear the seriousness in her voice, but she almost sounded truthful. _She's right. We're like a confusing rollercoaster,_ I thought. "Would you like to be more than friends?" I asked.

She looked at me. "It'd be delightful… but… you wouldn't want me," She said.

I sighed. "Kim… please. I do. I want all of you," I said. She looked sadly at me. "Kim. Kiss me."

She looked at me confused. "Kiss me to make this relationship official," I said.

She cracked a small smiled and we leaned in. When our lips met, I immediately made it heated. I climbed on top of Kim and put her hand above her head. _This was way better than I expected_, I thought. I lick her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she granted. She moaned as our tongues fought for dominance. She arches her back and I pressed my body against hers. _Remember, Jack. She's only sixteen. You can't have her yet._ My hand slid up her shirt and rested on her stomach. My other hand held her waist, while her hands travelled up my shirt. Soon, that shirt my thrown somewhere and I my upper half my naked. Kim raked her nails over my body just kissed me again. _She's sixteen_, I reminded myself. Though, my reminders seemed useless.

I kissed her harder and she shifted her weight absentmindedly. I groaned. I felt a hard on coming on. She broke the kiss and took of her shirt. _Something tells me she doesn't want to go slow,_ I thought. She began kissing my neck and…

. . .

I woke up breathing hard. I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. _Stupid dream!_ I thought. I threw the pillow away and looked at my blanket. _Shit, I'm never thinking about Kim again!_ I got up, grabbed a towel then headed for my personal bathroom.

. . .

Kim's POV

I was lying with Jack on his bed. "Kim, you know I love you, right?" Jack asked.

I nodded and looked up at him. There was lust in his eyes. "I know. I love you too, Jack," I said.

I leaned up and we kissed. Pretty soon it became heated and I was under Jack, our tongues fighting for dominance. I moaned as he began rubbing himself up against me. _I can't stop! This is too good! Forget about being sixteen! I want this!_ I thought. Jack took my shirt off and began kissing my neck down to my stomach. Just as he was taking off my bra, he turned into dust. I screamed and saw him approaching me. This time, he was well naked. _What the hell?_ I thought confused. "Oh, Kim. I'm going to have so much fun," He said with an evil glint in his eyes.

I suddenly knew what he meant and tried backing away, but he was already on top of me. I screamed for help and…

. . .

I woke up taking a deep breath. I looked all around the place. It was light out. I looked at my phone to see if anyone had called me, but there was a note.

_Dear Kim, _

_We're going out of town for the month. Don't worry, we left you and Jack over $7,000 for food and clothing. _

_Love, _

_Dannie_

I frowned. I don't want to be home alone with him. There'll be too much sexual tension. I sighed and went to take a shower.

. . .

I walked downstairs to a panicking Jack. I raised a brow. "Where is everyone?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "They're not in town," I replied.

He raised a brow. "So… we're home alone?" He asked.

I nodded.

. . .

I was relieved when I found out; only Kim and I were home alone. _Now I can make a move_, I thought. "How much money did my mother leave?" I asked.

She shrugged. "$7,000," She replied.

My eyes widened. _I need $5,000 out of that! I can get out of that stupid gang, _I thought. "Kim, can you give $5,000 of it," I asked.

Kim shrugged and handed me it, but quickly pulled it back. "Why?" She asked suspiciously.

I grabbed it and gave her the extra $2,000. "I just need it… I'll be back soon," I said.

I grabbed my sneakers and slipped them on, before heading to my black BMW. I got in and drove off.

. . .

After a twenty minute drive, I arrived at my destination. "Jack! My boy!" I felt a gun at my head. "Where's my $5,000?" A fat man in a black suit asked.

I gave him the money and he told his 'people' to drop their guns. "Can I go now?" I asked.

He laughed. "Now, Jack. If I let you and Caroline go, I'll be ratted out. My daughter can't keep a secret you know. So, you'll have to… let do something instead," He said.

I looked at him. "What do you want?" I asked.

He shrugged. "You have twenty days to give me the dead body of a female closest to you," He said. _Kim,_ I thought. "Or, I kill her, you and your family. Eh?"

I nodded and slowly walked out. _Crap… I can't have Kim killed_, I thought. I drove home, thinking of how to work this out.

. . .

I opened the door and found Kim sitting on the couch watching Monsters Inc. I rolled my eyes. "You're such a kid," I said.

She looked at me and stuck her tongue out. I was tempted to go and stick that tongue in my mouth. I took off my shoes and sat beside her. "No, I love my Disney movies!**(1)**" She retorted.

I laughed. "Oh yeah, you're still a kid," I said.

She rolled her eyes and poked me. "I'll have your head ripped off," She said.

She stuck out her tongue again and I claimed it. Her eyes widened in surprised, but she kissed me back nonetheless. I crawled on top of her and she moaned as the kiss was deepened. We kissed for a few more minutes until she pushed me off. "Jack! We kissed like there's nothing going to happen! What does this make us?" She asked me.

I thought for a moment then I looked hungrily at her lips. "This makes you my girlfriend," I said.

Before she could reply, I attacked her again. Then time, it was more heated then the last.

**Done. How'd you like part one to this chapter? Next one will be longer… like 3,000 words longer ;p. **

**Vrinda Kodwin – I don't mind, as long as you give me the link in a review ;)**

**Holyman221 – Hmm… it does, doesn't it?**

**chey1235 – You're a Directioner too? Cool!**

**Guest – Do not die! Do you hear me! Lol, you can't hear me ;p**

** .3 – Thanks, I see your reviews on each and every one of them **

**rockyb12110 – Was that part really funny? O.o**

**bellafan22 – Yep, a rollercoaster. And me too… he doesn't deserve the gang life **

**Life-Goes-Round – Most people are :p**

**DutchGirl – Thanks, you're inflating my ego ;)**

**LiveYourPassions – Okay, I'll always expect you to say that ;)**

**StupidlyGenius – That's how I imagined myself… scared in a hole while Jack, with his fabulous muscles, was yelling at me :p**

**(1)I'm an extremely big Disney fan. I'm going to watch Monsters Inc. in 3-D this Friday with my friends. :p Now… do not be afraid… but unfortunately, someone will happen to die in this story… again. Be prepared. And there'll be a sequel… due to Kim and Jack. C'mon, I know you all want to see their future together. Now, review if you dare… O.o**

**AusllyKickLover1379**


	10. Chapter 10: The Awful Break Up

Chapter 10

Jack and I sat in front of his parents holding hands. Dannie smiled warmly at me and Michael was frowning. We had just told them that we were dating now. Donna, Brody and Caroline had left the room because of the tension that had risen after. "So?" Jack questioned.

Dannie's warm smile faded and she bit her lip. She looked at her husband. "It's illegal," He deadpanned.

Jack removed his hand from mine and raised a brow. "You're two years younger than mom. Was it not illegal when you two decided to get together?" Jack asked, his temper rising.

I rubbed his arm, trying to calm down the young adult. "Jack," I whispered softly.

Michael's upper lip raised into snarl. "Boy, you are under my roof. You are not to speak to me like that," Michael hissed lowly.

Dannie looked frightened for her son. "Michael, he's-"

Michael stood up angrily. "Not this again, Dannie! He's eighteen! He's knows better!" Michael yelled. Michael turned to look at me. "I knew him coming back here and you moving here was a terrible idea! I told Dannie that! It's your fault!"

Jack stood up, fist clenched and clearly angry. "It's not her fault! She didn't know she was going to lose her family! She can't predict the future! And we're not breaking up!" Jack yelled, knowing his father's next words.

In the middle of this tension, Jack's phone had ringed. He picked it up and answered. "Hello?" He questioned.

"_When I say kill someone to keep your family out of danger, I freaking mean it, boy! Kill the girl," _the other person yelled.

Jack walked out of the room leaving me alone with his parents.

_Jack's POV_

"Listen, I can't just do that. We had sex recently, she'll think I'm playing her – which I'm not – so stop telling me this," Jack hissed.

Over the line, Jack heard three gunshots ring out. _"Do you hear that? That's your precious girlfriend's life on the line," _He tested me.

I bit my lip. "Why do you want me to kill her? I thought I was out," I whispered.

"_Once you're in my gang, there's no way out. Kill her."_

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. "Instead of killing her…how about I break…up with her and keep my…distance," I stated.

"_Would you actually do that and obey my no dating or marriage rules?"_ He asked.

I looked at Kim who was cheerfully talking to my parents. "If I have to, I will, if it's to protect her and my family."

"_Good deal, boy. And while you're at it, find a new property to live in, precisely one with _my_ baby girl."_

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. "Well do, boss."

He hung up the phone and I looked at Kim. She smiled at me and I returned it. _I'm sorry, guys. This is for everyone's good._

.::::.::::.

I was packing my stuff slowly when someone knocked on my door. "Come in."

The door opened and closed slowly. "Hey, brother." I looked at Donna and gave her a sad smile. "Why are you packing?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Man, I just need to get out of this place," I stated. _And get myself and Caroline into government safety._ "Dad's yelling is starting to suffocate me."

She laughed at my joke and walked over to my suitcase. "Here, let me help," She said. "What about Kim?"

I sighed. "We…we have to break up," I whispered.

Donna looked at me. "Why? You guys would be perfect together."

I sighed. "I lied. I need to get my ass and Caroline's to safety. Her dad is a fucking psycho and he will kill you guys. Tell mom and dad that you want to move a.s.a.p. Okay?" I said.

Donna looked at me with tears in her eyes. "But, but you can't just…" Donna couldn't find the correct words to say. "Jack. Don't leave."

I hugged my little sister and felt her sobbing through my shirt. She hugged me back tightly and I sighed. I kissed the top of her head. She rubbed her head in my chest and looked up pouting. "Fine, if you leave, you have to text, call and write me letters…._every day._ Maybe not the letter one, that's every other week, but honestly, you have to," Donna said.

I smiled and ruffled her hair. "Yea, you little booger, I will."

She smiled brightly and I looked towards my door. The one thing I saw broke my heart. "Kim."

Donna turned around and ran after the blonde down the hall. _Don't say goodbye. It'll hurt even more._

.::::.::::.

_Donna's POV_

Shit, my best friend was fast. I chased her all the way into the basement. It's funny, they dated for a whole month and now they had to break up. I hated seeing Kim hurt. I walked over to my friend and hugged her tightly as she cried. "Dammit, he has too," I whispered.

She nodded and I hugged her even tighter. "Will you be fine?" I asked.

She shrugged again. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

She nodded. "What is it?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant."

.::::.::::.

_Kim's POV_

I walked into my room a little after mid-night. I already knew Jack had left earlier and I tried not to cry. I saw a little box on my bed and a note. I pick up the note and read it…in Jack's voice of course. _"Dear Kim, I would hate to have broken up with you this way. I know you already cried, but please. I'm just me. I'm in a mafia gang that I'd I have to wait _years_ to get out or I'd have to get out the bloody way. And I'm not ready to die yet. I bought you something before I left – well actually, it was something I've always wanted to give you but I never did…open it. Just remember, I'll always love you. Jack B."_

I picked up the box and smiled. It was beautiful.

**Um, this is the second last chapter. I want to make this book a bit different…like university different. So if you guys don't mind, this book will be completed then deleted at the end of July. I want to make it a bit different. Sorry for not updating in too long.**

**R&R, if I were to write a book on Fiction Press, would any of you read it?**

**LoVeYoUrLiFe7**


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

_**No one's POV**_

_Fourteen years later_

A little boy ran up to hug Kim's legs tightly as she was washing the dishes. Kim turned off the tap and turned to face him. He pouted at her, that face he always made when he did something terrible or was hungry. "What'd you do? Or what do you want to eat?" Kim asked softly.

His eyes watered and he began crying. "Oh no, Jay don't cry! What's wrong?" Kim questioned the little four years old.

She began wiping his face frantically before resting him on their house's island counter. She ran to the freezer and grabbed a tub of French Vanilla ice cream. She went for two spoons and handed him one. She opened the tub of ice cream and he looked at her innocently. It was too cute. "Eat some. Maybe it'll help," she whispered.

He shook his head and held out his arms for a hug. Kim hugged him and kissed his chubby cheek. "Daddy," he whispered cutely into her ear.

Kim sighed. He was young, so sometimes he didn't understand. "He's not here," she replied.

Jay began crying again and she pouted in frustration. "Jay! Stop it!" Kim yelled. He cried even harder and Kim almost banged her head on the counter. The front door opened and closed. "Jay…"

Someone walked into the kitchen and walked into the fridge. "Eck, he's crying again, mom," A girl said.

Kim gave her daughter a sharp look. "I can see that, Jamie," Kim whispered. "He wants his father again."

Jamie rolled her sea green eyes. Hard to believe that both of her parents had brown eyes and she was born with sea green eyes. "Oh, he'll come home, Jay. Stop crying. So what if he disappeared for days on end. He's sure to come back… I think. This is a first," she whispered in thought. "Anyways, mom, can we move from NYC?"

Kim looked at her. "No, and you know the reason why," Kim stated. Jay had settled down and was now eating the ice cream. "Why would you ask such a question?"

Jamie shrugged. "Because, Carl ran off to visit our cousins just a few hours ago," Jamie replied.

Kim groaned. "Are you sure he's not looking for his dad? And now you know he's gone?" Kim asked.

Jamie looked up in thought. "Wait, Carl's been with dad for three weeks now?" Kim nodded. "Why?" Jamie asked.

Kim sighed and picked up Jay. "He thinks that his father was right when he fought," Kim replied.

Jamie laughed. "That fight was so stupid! I mean, obviously he wasn't cheating on you, mother!"

"That's not the point, Jammy. There was another reason."

"Like what?"

"He forgot our wedding anniversary."

Jamie's eyes widened. "Damn, he's in deep –" She looked at the curious Jay and smiled. "Doo-doo," Jamie stated.

Kim nodded. "He just left after the fight anyways. Whatever he and Carl are planning, I hope this have fun. And young lady, you are only thirteen. What's up with that colourful language you got?" Kim questioned.

Jamie chuckled a bit. "Oh you know, the people at my school," Jamie replied sheepishly. Kim rolled her eyes and nodded. "It's true, mom! I swear! Je suis bon-bon!"

Kim laughed loudly. Sometimes her daughter could be so empty minded. "I am candy? You are special, Jammy," Kim said.

. . .

It was bedtime and Kim had finally put Jay to bed. She walked into her room and sighed as she collapsed on her bed tiredly. She slowly – and tiredly – inched herself under the blanket. She sighed and began crying. Words couldn't even express how much she missed her husband. His strong arms holding her as she slept, his soft kisses and mainly, his stupidity. It was sad. As a matter of a fact, she could feel that right now. His strong arms and someone had just placed a kiss to her temple just now. She rubbed the knuckles of the person's hand and looked at it. There was a mirror image tattoo of a ring on his hand. She only knew one person who did this.

_**Flashback**_

_Kim stared at newly wedded husband incredulously. "Are you seriously doing this right now?" She asked him._

_He nodded and smiled. "And you should do it. Get a mirror image of the ring, so if you ever lose it, you have the tattooed one on your finger. I just want to get it for you to let you know that I'll always love you and never cheat. I won't take the other one off, Kim. I promise," he replied._

_Kim sighed and nodded. "Okay, you get the tattoo. I married a crazy man," she murmured._

_He laughed loudly and smiled. "Nope, you married a man so deeply in love with you."_

_Kim smiled and blushed. She kissed him softly and he smiled. "I love you too."_

_**End**__**of**__**Flashback**_

Kim cried even harder and felt the person shift. "Kim." She wanted to turn over and look at him, but she couldn't. "Kim, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of what I said, babe."

_**Flashback**_

_Kim was carrying a basket into the laundry room when her husband came bursting in. He grabbed her forearm so hard; she could feel a bruise coming on. "What the hell?" She shrieked loudly._

_She slapped him across his face. "Why the hell are you accusing me of fucking cheating?" He yelled._

_She ripped herself out of his grasp and ignored him. She frustrated grabbed the basket and threw it down, grabbing her attention. "Get the hell out of this area, right now! I am not in the mood to talk to you!" Kim yelled._

_He growled angrily in her face and laughed coldly. "Well, you are talking to me right now! Feel special! Better fucking feel special! Now answer my damn question!" He yelled._

_At this time, Jamie, Carl and Jay were all watching with sad eyes as their parents fought. Carl bit his lip hard, while Jamie covered Jay ears. Their father had taken their mother by her arm again and threw her to the ground in anger. Jamie could almost cry, while Carl tried to mask his emotions. "You must be accusing me because you know you're a fucking whore!"_

_Silence. No one was speaking. Jamie and Carl's mouth had dropped open while Jay looked confusedly around the area. Kim had tears coming down her face like stream. "Whore?" Her voice was cracking. He immediately felt regret. "I'm a…a whore?"_

"_Kim…"_

"_No, just get out and leave me alone."_

"_Kim… I'm so –"_

"_Leave me the hell alone!"_

_He turned shamefully on his heel and walked out. Jay and Jamie reacted to this by comforting their mother as she fell to her knees and began crying. Carl followed his father out the door._

_She only accused him because he forgot their anniversary._

_**End of Flashback**_

Kim sat up and he followed suit. "You called me a whore," she whispered calmly.

"I know," he replied.

"You forgot our anniversary."

"I only realized that after I left. I'm sorry. I understand if you want a divorce or anything," he reasoned.

Kim shook her head. "I don't. I don't want one. I want you to change, that's all." He nodded glumly. "What were you doing on our anniversary anyways?" She asked.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I thought it was going to be the day we fought, so I was out looking for a girt for you."

Kim smiled at him. "You were?"

He nodded. "I wanted something that would prove how much I loved you."

Kim held up his hand smiled. "You already got me the best gift. That stupid tattoo on your finger and the ones about me on your body."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I love you Kim Anderson."

She smiled. "I love you too, Jack Anderson."

**Before we get any mix ups here, I still have to use Anderson because this book was created before we figured out Jack's last name so… the book is over and I managed to finish it for you guys. You are most welcomed and they ended up together at the end. Kick prevailed! Woo hoo!**

**R&R, review, review, review!**

**LoveYourLife7**


End file.
